Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Whatever the Cost
by Quillin Words
Summary: Percy is going under cover in enemy territory to spy on an uprising of demigods. To make his cover believable, he portrays betraying the camp, and only the gods knows why he did it. Now everyone hates him, including the one he did this for, Annabeth.
1. Whatever the Cost Preview

Percy Jackson and the Olympians:

To the Ends of the Earth

**Ok! So everyone, this is my first story, I hope you enjoy! This is just a preview, the full one will come out shortly.**

**PS: Despite the title, Percy won't literally go to the ends of the earth. And also, this takes place after the Last Olympian, and before The Lost Hero, like a mini series in the space of a year.**

Most imperfect way to start the summer ever: getting attacked in an alley by a horde of monsters.

However, that's just my typical way of starting the summer. I have a really powerful scent, which is pretty much like inviting every monster in the vicinity to a five star restaurant. Why exactly is because I'm a son of Poseidon, one of the Big Three.

It has its ups and downs, being Poseidon's son. For instance I can stay dry underwater, heal any wound just by jumping in water, and also win every time in a water balloon fight.

The con is pretty much every monster out there wants to eat me.

Anyway, back to the alley. I had been walking home from school, when I got jumped by what seemed to be just a regular hobo. Immediately I got ready for a fist fight, because Riptide (my ultra sharp celestial bronze sword) was useless against mortals. All I know is that I want to meet the guy who designed this thing, 'cuz I know I couple of mortals who deserve an amputation. Now the hobo was your regular New York hobo, reeking of things I don't want to describe and in desperate need of a shower. This one, however, was extremely buff and strong, and had brown eyes.

Scratch that, I meant _eye._

Wow. I had been forced into an alley, and was about to be eaten by a bunch of Cyclopes. Now that I knew these guys were monsters, I pulled out Riptide and held it out in front of me.

"So! It seems we've got ourselves a prize, boys!" said the Cyclops who grabbed me said. "A son of Poseidon!"

I just smirked and replied, "How're you doing cuz? Ready to get a free trip to Tartarus?" I knew it was impossible for them to kill me, as I had the Curse of Achilles on, which in my opinion, isn't such a curse. Right before I was about to slash at the first Cyclopes stomach, there was a flash, and all of the monsters dissolved. I closed my eyes, because when you've been a demigod for as long as I have, flashes mean DANGER! YOU WILL BE INCINERATED IF YOU DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES!

When I opened my eyes, I saw the last person I would expect to see in a New York alley.


	2. Whatever the Cost Chapter 1

Percy Jackson and the Olympians:

Whatever the Cost

**Ok! So everyone, this is my first full story, I hope you enjoy! **

Most imperfect way to start the summer ever: getting attacked in an alley by a horde of monsters.

However, that's just my typical way of starting the summer. I have a really powerful scent, which is pretty much like inviting every monster in the vicinity to a five star restaurant. Why exactly is because I'm a son of Poseidon, one of the Big Three.

It has its ups and downs, being Poseidon's son. For instance I can stay dry underwater, heal any wound just by jumping in water, and also win every time in a water balloon fight.

The con is pretty much every monster out there wants to eat me.

Anyway, back to the alley. I had been walking home from school, when I got jumped by what seemed to be just a regular hobo. Immediately I got ready for a fist fight, because Riptide (my ultra sharp celestial bronze sword) was useless against mortals. All I know is that I want to meet the guy who designed this thing, 'cuz I know I couple of mortals who deserve an amputation. Now the hobo was your regular New York hobo, reeking of things I don't want to describe and in desperate need of a shower. This one, however, was extremely buff and strong, and had brown eyes.

Scratch that, I meant _eye._

Wow. I had been forced into an alley, and was about to be eaten by a bunch of Cyclopes. Now that I knew these guys were monsters, I pulled out Riptide and held it out in front of me.

"So! It seems we've got ourselves a prize, boys!" said the Cyclops who grabbed me said. "A son of Poseidon!"

I just smirked and replied, "How're you doing cuz? Ready to get a free trip to Tartarus?" I knew it was impossible for them to kill me, as I had the Curse of Achilles on, which in my opinion, isn't such a curse. Right before I was about to slash at the first Cyclopes stomach, there was a flash, and all of the monsters dissolved. I closed my eyes, because when you've been a demigod for as long as I have, flashes mean DANGER! YOU WILL BE INCINERATED IF YOU DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES!

When I opened my eyes, I saw the last person I would expect to see in a New York alley.

It was my dad, Poseidon, carrying a bag of groceries.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

Poseidon looked surprised and hurt. "What, you think immortals don't like mortal food from time to time? And I thought you'd be glad to see me!"

I just looked at him, surprised that my dad the all-powerful Poseidon, came to New York just to get some snacks.

"Okay, well, in any case I'm glad to see you Dad. I'm just surprised to see you." I said. "But what really brought you to this part of the city?"

Dad just began to explain the whole situation. He had been out at the local Wal-mart buying Goldfish, Cheetos, and other snacks. He was on his way back to the bay when he saw me get pulled into an alley, and decided to jump in and help me.

"I mean, I would do anything for your. You're my favorite son!" Dad said warmly. My face felt hot after he said that, because normally a god would never have the time to talk to their kids like this. Of course, I wasn't disappointed.

Poseidon checked his watch from behind the huge bag of munchies. "Oh, sorry Percy, I got to run. I have another hurricane to start in Florida."

"Why Florida?"

"Why? Because Disney is based there! I hated the way they made me look in that 'Hercules' movie. I most certainly do not have fins!" Dad whined. "And meanwhile, Zeus gets to look all big and buff! He doesn't even look that good!"

Thunder rumbled above, even though it was a clear sky.

Poseidon looked up at the sky and cried, "Yeah? See if I care!"

"Okay Dad, well I better get going back to my apartment-"

Dad's eyes lit up. "Do you think I can come with you? I can visit with Sally while you pack for camp!"

I stared at him. Didn't he just say that he had hurricanes to start in Florida? Oh well. If Dad wants to come, he can come. It's not like I can do anything about it. He's Poseidon, lord of the Seas. He can do practically anything he wants. I beckoned him to follow me, and he began to dance, which I thought was impossible to do while holding so much food.

At any rate, I was just glad to spend time with my dad, as we walked to my apartment. When we finally got there, my mom just dropped all of her notebooks and hugged the immortality out of him.

She backed away, slightly red. "So, um, Poseidon! What brings you here?" I guess hugging a god isn't exactly the best thing to do, though Dad didn't seem to care. He seemed pretty happy, actually. A little thing about my family. Although mom did marry Paul, a monster attacked my apartment while I was at school, and Paul died protecting my mom with one of my extra swords. She was heartbroken for days, and the only thing that got her to move on was Poseidon's now frequent visits.

I just went to my room and began packing for camp. I mean, my mom spent less time with Dad than I did, so I should just let her enjoy his company. I found a golden drachma in my back-pack, which I always kept for emergencies. The first thought I had was to contact Annabeth. I hadn't seen her in a whole school year, since we defeated the Titans. Not only that, but she was my girlfriend now, and I wanted to make sure she was ok.

I went over to the bathroom and caused a fine mist to come out of the faucet, go out to my room, and catch the sunlight. As soon as that happened, a rainbow formed and I was ready to Iris message.

I took a deep breath, made sure I looked okay, and said, "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering." I threw my drachma into the rainbow and it disappeared. "Show me Annabeth Chase."

The rainbow shimmered and an image of Annabeth sleeping in a bed came into view. I smiled as she slept away. She looked so cute when she slept, and the way she did it was so beautiful. Annabeth would take in two short breaths like she was crying or had the hiccups. Then she would let it all out in a long, soft exhale. Oh, I just loved my Wisegirl. However, the more mischievous part of my mind got an idea. I learned that I could control water anywhere, as long as I could see it. I looked around Annabeth's surroundings and saw an open water bottle. Concentrating my energy, I willed the water out of the plastic bottle and made it solidify just a bit, so it was kind of like a tentacle. I then made the spiral of water tickle Annabeth's nose, causing her to stir. Then, in one swift motion, I dumped all of the water on her!

"Agh! What the-?" Then she saw me. Her anger seemed to dissipate a little. "Seaweed brain! Why in the name of Hades did you do that?" Though she looked, mad, she seemed to be trying hard to suppress a smile.

"Just a little wake up call for my little sleeping Wisegirl." I replied cheerfully. I just loved seeing her in front of me, acting like normal people. "When is the next flight to New York?"

She thought for a second, and then replied, "Well, I should be leaving tomorrow, at 7 in the morning." Annabeth sneezed. "But first can't you dry me and my stuff off, Seaweed Brain? What if my step mom comes in and starts freaking out when she sees me all wet?"

I complied with her wishes, and said in a deep voice, "I command thee to be dry! Dry you once were, and dry you shall be again!" With that, and a wave of my hand, she became dry.

Annabeth laughed. "What were you trying to do, be dramatic or something? If you were, all you succeeded in doing was making a fool of yourself!"

I smiled at her and replied, "Well, I did take theatre arts this year. Passed with an A+, all thanks to doing some favors for Mr. D."

We just kept on laughing and talking, like a regular couple, until Annabeth's dad came and told her to pack up. He said hello to me, and gave me a wink when Annabeth went to brush her teeth; I guess he approves of me being with Annabeth more than Athena did.

Little did I know, that in the space of a few short weeks, my life would take an unexpected turn for the worst.

**A/N: Well, there you go. The first full chapter to my "Whatever the Cost" series. I know it's a bit short, but I promise I will make the next one longer. If anyone has any ideas, advice, criticism, or just anything you wanna say, just message me. What will happen between Poseidon and Sally Jackson? What happens to Percy that will ruin his life, and possibly his relationship with Annabeth? If you want to find out,**

_**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**_


	3. Whatever the Cost Chapter 2

**Okay everyone, I'm extremely sorry for the long wait since the first chapter. School, computer crashes, and other stories have completely thrown me off schedule. I promise that this chapter will be as long if not longer than the first. Now, read on and review please once you're done!**

"Percy."

I groaned, and stuffed my head further into my pillow.

"Percy."

I grabbed my other pillow, and put it on my head, covering my ears.

"PERCY!"

I bolted up, fell out of my bed, and looked up to see the image of my half brother, Andrew Peterson.

Andrew sighed. "Gods, about time you got up!"

A little about Andrew before I say anymore. He arrived after Poseidon said he would send me some brothers and sisters. So far, he's the only one. He is 14, and basically looks like a younger version of me. Andrew is a nice kid, if but a little annoying sometimes. Like now, IMing me at six-thirty in the morning.

I smiled a bit. As annoying he can be, he is still my brother.

"What do you need, Andrew? It better be important." I grumbled.

Andrew started to fidget with his fingers, which is what I do when I'm nervous. Like I said, a younger version of me. "Well, um, Percy, there's this…girl, at camp, and I think-"

I stopped him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa there, Andrew. Are you sure I'm the best one to tell this to?"

"Well, I don't have any parents outside of camp, and it's not like I could IM our dad!"

Andrew had a good point there, I thought.

"Alright, go on." I replied.

Andrew started again. "Well, I think I might…like her."

"Okay, so why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because you have a girlfriend, I thought you might be able to help!" Andrew pleaded. "I can't ask any Aphrodite girls, because they'd just spread it around camp!"

I saw that he was in a real dilemma. "Okay then, what's her name?"

Andrew's face grew red. "Promise not to tell anyone, except for maybe Annabeth?" Why is it that everyone can trust Annabeth? First my mom, then Paul, now Andrew.

I sighed. "Alright, I promise."

"I-It's Claudine." He said, his face getting even redder.

I was surprised. Claudine was his best friend, one of the closest people to him ever since he came to camp. She is a rather cute girl, one of Aphrodite's children. Claudine is also probably the only Aphrodite girl who should be in Athena's cabin, based off her personality. She is a petite, yet amazingly tough girl. Claudine is probably the person that he spends the most time around, apart from me and Annabeth. She and Andrew were around the same height, with her maybe a tad shorter. Now that I think about it, Andrew always looked very happy when he was around Claudine.

**(A/N: Hmm must be something in the water…Percy's best friend, who is a child of Athena, is now his girlfriend. Get it? Percy: Thanks for interrupting my story!)**

I smiled, and replied, "So you like Claudine? What's so bad about that? Just ask her to the camp dance!" The camp dance is a new thing that Annabeth and I convinced Chiron to do. Basically, it's a welcome back dance, and the Muses are going to be there.

Andrew looked crestfallen. "W-what? I can't just ask Claudine to the dance! She's my best friend, er, I mean I like her, but I think that that's all we are! What if that just completely ruins our relationship? I would rather us be best friends than not friends at all!"

I sighed, and glanced at the clock. If this is how I acted with Annabeth, then she had the right to call me a coward last summer. (**A/N: It's a reference to the Last Olympian, when Annabeth got mad at him at camp after he heard the prophecy. I believe that they were filing reports and doing inspections.)** I looked at the clock: Seven-forty! I had to pick up Annabeth at nine, and the airport was half an hour away! I still had to get ready, and that alone took me thirty minutes. I looked back at Andrew, and said, "Look, I'm sure Claudine likes you too, okay? Here, when I get to camp, I'll talk to you more. I might even talk to Claudine. Anyway, I have to get ready to pick up Wisegirl from the airport." I winked at him. "Good luck with Claudine!" With that, I cut the connection and went to go take a shower.

As I drove down to the airport, I thought about me, Annabeth, and what Andrew told me just 30 minutes ago. It's funny; I realized that I loved Annabeth at the same age as Andrew, even though she was my best friend. I thought of all the adventures me and Annabeth had, and realized it that no matter what, I would've fallen for her anyway.

Before I knew it, I was parked in front of the airport. Excitement coursed through my body at the thought of seeing Annabeth. Suddenly I realized I had to go inside_._ Wow, maybe my head _is _full of seaweed. I opened the door, got out, and went to the trunk of the car. I lifted it up, and found my sign I made to make sure she comes to the right person. It said: _**Special Transportation for a Special Wisegirl! **_

So I waited by the gate, and I could hardly keep my balloon of excitement from bursting. I actually did let a little out though; I grabbed some random girl and hugged her, spinning around at the same time. Finally, I heard the intercom say, "All flights from San Francisco are now arriving."

I was so happy. I am finally going to get to see Annabeth, after so long! However, after nearly all the people had left, Annabeth still hadn't come off the plane. I decided to go into it, to check on her. What I saw stunned me.

Annabeth was unconscious, and there was a dude rifling through her purse. How someone had managed to knockout Annabeth when even _I _couldn't do that I will never know, but a burst of anger surged through my mind.

"HEY! Just what do you think you're doing?" I hollered.

The man turned around, and pulled out a knife. "Stay back kid, and no one gets hurt, including little miss hottie here." He looked at her with a very lustful look.

I kept advancing, not believing what he had just said about Annabeth. Not only was he going to steal from her purse, he had actually planned on doing _things _to her that no one ever should do to _my _Wisegirl.

"Get away from my girlfriend, _now_." I whispered angrily.

"Or what?" the man replied, smirking.

I suddenly rushed up and punched him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"Or you are going to be in serious trouble." I replied with a snarl. All of a sudden, he swung his arm upwards, and stabbed through my shirt.

"Ha! Not so tough now are ya, kiddo?" he said, laughing. The man stopped abruptly when he saw that I wasn't hurt. "Th-that's impossible!"

With that, he fainted, dropping all the things he had from Annabeth, _including _some undergarments that weren't of the male flavor. Wow, what a pervert. I shook Annabeth.

Her eyes fluttered open. "P-percy?"

I gave her a warm smile. "Hey Annabeth. Welcome to the Big Apple."

Annabeth and I were in the kitchen of my apartment. She was sipping some hot chocolate while I told her what had happened.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "How in the name of Poseidon's longest fishing pole did some random pervert figure out how to knock you out before I could?"

Annabeth laughed, which was a wonderful sound to hear. "Well, he slipped something into my drink while I went to the restroom, right before the descent. That jerk should get eternal punishment from Hades, and I'll make sure of it…"

Suddenly, there was a flash of light behind us. I turned to see an unusual thing: my dad, Poseidon, and Annabeth's mom Athena.

Poseidon spoke first. "Percy, Annabeth, are you two alright?"

"Yes, we heard what had happened on the plane, and went to find you as soon as possible!" Athena said, with a touch of anger in her voice. Oh boy, the man was going to have more to worry about than Hades; Athena will probably make his life up here just as much of a hell hole.

"Mom, don't worry. We're both fine." Annabeth replied. "All thanks to Percy coming to the rescue!" She then was surprised as Athena rushed over and hugged her. Normally, gods never even have physical contact with their children, but I guess Athena couldn't handle it anymore. I mean, her daughter had almost been raped, as much as I hate to even think of the word.

Poseidon turned toward me with a weary look. "How are you Percy? Is everything alright?"

I smiled. "Yeah, Dad, everything is going great."

Athena suddenly turned towards me. "Perseus Jackson, I thank you for saving my daughter from a horrible fate. I am hereby indebted to you, and shall give you something I have never bestowed onto a child of Poseidon before: my eternal blessing, for you have shown that you truly care about my daughter enough to endanger yourself."

Soon, I began to feel power surge through me. Not like raw, energetic power, but more like the power of understanding. I suddenly was able to understand all of those things that my math teacher had been trying to tell me.

"My blessing does not make one smarter; it makes one be able to comprehend a situation and allows you to remember anything." Athena explained. "It doesn't, as many people seem to think, make you as smart as my children."

I was kinda bummed about the last part, but hey, I was the first Poseidon kid to receive Athena's blessing, which is AWESOME! I turned to thank Athena, but she had disappeared. Now all that was left was the faint smell of olives. I wonder why gods leave behind a scent after they teleport? I wondered.

So, instead I turned to my dad. "Um, Dad?"

Poseidon perked up. "Yes, my son? What is it?"

"Do you mind transporting us to Camp Half-blood?"

Poseidon smiled, and with a wave of his hand, Annabeth and I were swept away in a sea breeze.


	4. AN 1

**Sorry for such a long wait everyone! I had to restart my computer (again), so that's why I haven't been able to write any stories AT ALL! Again, I apologize deeply, and am working on the next chapter of Whatever the Cost and Mending His Broken Heart currently, and will hopefully upload one of them within the next week!**

**Cheers (and sorry again!),**

**sayWHAT96**


	5. Whatever the Cost Chapter 3

**Okay, everyone, again I'm SOOO sorry for such a long wait. I had to restart my computer to get Windows 7, and then I had to buy Microsoft word 2010. Don't even mention all of the files I had to move and transfer! Anyway, without further ado, READ ON!**

I woke up in my bunk in Cabin 3. Something warm and lemon scented was snuggled against me, and I knew what it was. It was Annabeth, and she looked so adorable. She was doing that thing again, inhaling in two short breaths, then exhaling in one big puff. Agh, that drove me crazy! I began to lay my head down again….

And I bolted up. How could I have forgotten? Camp rules! Annabeth can't sleep in my cabin! Suddenly, I heard a snicker. I turned to see Andrew staring at me, mouthing, _What is she doing here? _Sometimes, my dad can be such a jerk.

I shook Annabeth. "Annabeth? Wake up!"

"I don't wanna go to school…" she muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "It's summer, remember? And my dad teleported us to my cabin, which by the way, you can't sleep in!"

Now it was _her_ turn to bolt up.

"Oh gods! I need to get out of here before someone finds out!" she shrieked.

Andrew grinned. "Too late."

"Oh, hey Andrew. Would you mind helping me? Please?" Annabeth pleaded.

Well, let's just say Andrew's way of sneaking her out involved teleporting her to the lake. Somehow, he'd figured out how to water travel someone else. I didn't know how to do that! On the bright side, I could water travel myself better than he can.

Anyway, Andrew and I got up to go to breakfast. As we walked, I noticed that Andrew wasn't paying attention to where he was walking. I looked in the direction he was staring at and smiled.

It was Claudine. She was looking pretty good, helping plant flowers at the Demeter cabin.

I snapped my fingers in front of Andrew's face. "Hello? Earth to Andrew? We're going to breakfast, remember?"

He jumped in surprise, and his face turned scarlet. "Er, sorry Percy…I was…um…"

I laughed and we continued on to breakfast.

Thirty minutes later, I felt a hand grab my shoulders. I turned to see a beautiful sight: a messy haired, dry clothed, Annabeth.

"Seaweed Brain! Why did your brother have to teleport me-"

"Water travel!" I corrected her, savoring the moment; I rarely ever get to correct her.

"Whatever! Why, in the name of Hades, Andrew have to teleport me into _**the flipping lake**_?" she hissed into my ear. I had no response to that, and got ready for a boot to the head. (long story.)

Just then, Andrew came to my rescue. "Um, Annabeth? I'm sorry I water traveled you into the lake…I really meant to take you to your bunk in the Athena cabin. I guess I just need more practice."

Annabeth calmed down immediately. That is kind of unfair, seeing as if I did that, she'd be all over me for it. "Oh. Then that's alright."

Andrew suddenly stood up. "Um, Annabeth? Can I talk to you about something?

Annabeth looked surprised, but said, "Alright."

As they walked off, I began to brainstorm about ways I could ask Annabeth to the camp welcome back dance. I could just do the regular thing and go up to her and ask. I could also do something very romantic, like take her out to the beach at night and ask. Then I thought, man, this is only a camp dance. You're not asking her to marry you….yet.

So, I decided to do the regular thing.

Later, after sword practice, I went up to Annabeth. "Hey, Annabeth, I want to ask you something."

"Oh really?" Annabeth said, eyebrow raised. "What is it?"

"Will you go to the dance with me?" I blurted. Gosh, she's my girlfriend, and I still find it awkward to ask Annabeth to a dance.

Annabeth sighed, and then replied, "I am already going with someone."

I was mortified. "Um, who?"

"Andrew."

I suddenly began to get lightheaded, and began to say, "So is that's what-"

I stopped when I saw her trying not to laugh. "Wait a minute! He didn't ask you! You were just kidding!

Annabeth fell to the ground with laughter. "The look on your was..was..was priceless!"

Well, it wasn't really that funny to me. I actually thought for a second that Andrew did ask her to the dance. "So…see you at hearth at 5?"

"Sure thing, Seaweed Brain," she beamed. "Just don't forget."

When I got back to my cabin, I saw Andrew lying on his bed, hands under his head, just staring at the ceiling. I just went to my bunk and sat down, because this was normal behavior for him. He usually does this when he's bored, or when he's upset. I didn't really pay attention to him until he let out a sigh. One full of regret and despair.

Okay. Something was wrong. "Andrew, what's wrong man? You're not being your usual peppy self."

Andrew jumped up. "Oh. Percy…I didn't see you there."

Wow. He must be really upset if he didn't notice me come in. I went over, sat down on his bunk, and asked him what was wrong again. Andrew let out that depressing sigh again.

"Well…I asked Claudine to the dance, like you told me to."

"Oh gods," I whispered. "Did she…reject you?"

A tear dropped down to his lap. "Yeah. She's going with another guy she knows. His name is Christopher Landings."

"From Hermes cabin?"

"Yeah."

"Well," I said, "That isn't that bad. At least you can just-"

"Percy," He croaked. "She likes him."

Oh gods. This was all my fault. I told him to do this, and now my poor brother is heartbroken. What have I done?

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. "Percy? I need to talk to Andrew right now." It was Annabeth. I went over to open the door, and I said, "Not now, Andrew is-"

"Percy, I know what happened." Annabeth said. "If you want him to feel any better, just let me talk to him. I have a plan."

**Alright. There we go. I finally updated, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Will Andrew ever get his chance at love? Does Claudine like Andrew at all? What exactly **_**is **_**Annabeth's plan? Find out on the next chapter!**

**Cheers,**

**SayWHAT96**

**P.S. Again, I am sorry for the long wait!**


	6. AN 2

**Hey everyone, it's me again. You all probably hate me for not updating Whatever the Cost and Mending his Broken Heart, for which I am extremely sorry. I promise you that then next chapter of Whatever the Cost will be up within a week, so please just bear with me. I am extremely sorry, and I can for sure say that this will be by far the longest chapter I've ever written. It is probably 2/3 done, so just wait a little longer, ok? It's 6 Word pages, so maybe it'll be 9 to 11 pages long by the time I'm done.**

**Again, I am extremely sorry. I did update Tears of a Hero a while ago, though, and I'm glad so many people enjoyed it!**

**Cheers,**

**sayWHAT96**


	7. Whatever the Cost Chapter 4

**Okay. Latest chapter of Whatever the Cost. For those who are persisting, the actual plot will begin in this chapter. So please just bear with me. I have been really stressed out with school work, band auditions and what-not. This is also the first chapter I am doing different POVs. Tell me what you think! This will also be one of the longest chapters I've written. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter! Again, special thanks to CoolWater123 for encouraging me! Also, the song in this chapter is not written by me, it is written by a guy on youtube named AJ Raphael. I just used it for the plot. Check him out, he's amazing!**

**Cheers,**

**sayWHAT96**

I gawked at Annabeth. All that was going on, and she had a plan. She was unbelievable.

"Annabeth, I'm not sure you know what's going on, but I don't have time for this." I said, exasperated. "Andrew isn't feeling well—"

Annabeth gave me a look. "You think I don't know? That annoying gossip girl sister of Claudine's told me. I am trying to help Andrew, Seaweed Brain!"

I wasn't too sure about this, but I dismissed my worries. "Alright fine. What's your plan?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you Percy," she replied. "You tend to open your mouth more then you should."

I was going to argue, when I realized she was right. Whenever she told me her plans, I always one way or another, let my tongue slip to the wrong person. I just decided to let this one go.

"Alright fine. Andrew, come over here, Annabeth needs to talk to you."

**Andrew POV**

I slowly got off my bed. As I walked dejectedly towards Annabeth, my mind went into overdrive, remembering the events that occurred earlier….

_I was pacing around in the Poseidon cabin, nervously thinking about what I would say to Claudine. I had slain hellhounds, knocked down giants, even killed a drakon, but I had never been more afraid then I am now. What if she says no? What if, after this, Claudine never wants to see me again, never talk to me again, to never be my friend again…_

_ I walked over to the Aphrodite cabin, preparing to knock and receive a barrage of hugs and (attempted) kisses. For some reason, I had always been popular, thought I suspected it was because of Percy. He had defeated Kronos, for Poseidon's sake, and wasn't all that bad looking. (actually, many girls call him "hot")Problem was, he had a girlfriend, so I was considered the next best thing, especially since I am practically Percy's younger clone. _

_ I was at the doorstep, when I heard something around the corner at the side of the cabin. Sneaking around the corner, I was surprised to see Claudine. _

_ My heart skipped a beat, and my breath stopped. She looked—beautiful, that was the only way to put it. She wasn't hot, as I found the term rather degrading. I found her cute, adorable, and especially beautiful. She wore modest clothing, just blue jeans and a plain light green short dress over that. Her hair was jet black, her skin a light tan, her eyes brown and deeper than the sea, which being the son of Poseidon, I know by experience. Claudine was just…..well, the only way to put it was she was her. Her looks wasn't what I fell in love with, though. She was kind, caring, down to earth. Yet at the same time she was tough, and not necessarily physically but mentally. Claudine stuck to her values, and one of her most important was to not allow anyone she cared about to get hurt. I found myself lucky to have her even as a friend._

_ I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard another voice. I peeked further around the corner, and saw Christopher Landings from the Hermes cabin. He was and arrogant son of a gun, and I didn't like him one bit. I was wondering what he was doing here, and that question was quickly answered. _

_ "Hey, so Claudine," he said in that annoyingly smooth voice. "You busy tonight?"_

_ Claudine blushed. "No, why do you ask?"_

_ It never occurred to me that Claudine might actually _like _this jerk. After all, a lot of girls here had fallen in love with his looks. Everywhere he went, no matter what, he seemed to have a trail of girls after him. Me, as "popular"(which I am ashamed to call myself as such) as I am with girls, never had those irritating trails of females._

_ Again, Christopher said in the voice, "Do you want to go to the camp dance with me?"_

_ At that moment I fell from leaning too much. I tumbled onto the scene, shocking them._

_ Christopher looked rather amused. "Well if it isn't Kelphead the Second. What're you doing here peeping here on me and my date?"_

_ I got up flustered and angry. "Don't ever call me that again, you, you—"_

_ "Andrew! Are you ok?" Claudine said, a reddened face on her. "I was just talking with Chris here…."_

_ "Girl, you were doing more than just talking with me," Chris said. "You were just about to say you were going to the dance with me. So how about it?"_

_ Claudine looked uncomfortable. I gave her a pleading look, begging her not to._

_ Then I heard a shaky, unsure voice. "Yes, I will, Chris."_

_ With tears beginning to form in my eyes, I ran off, to nowhere in general, just anywhere, anywhere other than here. After a few minutes, I returned to the Poseidon cabin, and laid down on my bed to sleep._

These memories flooded through me, causing fresh set of tears to appear.

"Andrew? I need to talk with you." Annabeth said, sympathy written across her face.

I just stood there, with a blank expression. "What's there to talk about? Claudine probably hates me, and I don't want to face her, if that's what your 'plan' is."

"That's not what I want you to do. I want you to go to the dance."

I laughed, a crazed, bitter sound. "So you want me to go with another girl, and make her jealous? That's not going to work, Claudine's too—"

Right then and there, Annabeth slapped me.

Percy leapt in front of me as I lay on the ground in shock. "Why the heck did you do that, Annabeth?"

She promptly ignored him and pushed him aside. Once she got to me, Annabeth picked me up and led me away—to the Apollo cabin.

**Percy POV**

I was shocked, to say in the least. What Annabeth did was insane, even if she was my girlfriend. I mean, she slapped my brother! Why in the world did she do that?

I calmed myself down. I remembered that she never slapped someone without reason. So I just waited for her to come back so she would explain to me what had happened. As I sat down in front of my cabin, I remembered all the good memories Annabeth and I had….the first time she kissed me at the chariot race, the silver streaks we shared from holding up the sky, the first real kiss she gave me at Mt. Saint Helens, when we finally admitted our love for each other after the Battle for New York…

Annabeth and I had a very good time together. We started out as friends, and ended at something more. I had hoped the same for Andrew, but he always had the harder life, even for a half-blood. He had grown up with an abusive stepfather, his mother dead giving birth to him. Andrew's stepfather had regularly beaten him and forced Andrew to go out and beg for his alcohol money. He had barely enough to eat, and only went to school off of charity money. Andrew ran away at the age of 13, and was found by Grover near the Sound, with barely alive and starving.

When he came to in the Big House, he had a crazed look on his face, and tried to escape. Andrew thought he was back home, and was crying when we restrained him. When he had calmed down, I came in to explain the gods, monsters, who we are, and who I was.

"So, you're saying my dad is an all-powerful being?" Andrew said softly.

I prepared for the whole "why didn't he care about me" rant. "Yeah, that about sums it up."

To my surprise, he smiled. "That explains a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, before Grover found me, a few miles away from the Sound, a man appeared to me as I layed on the ground." Andrew said. "He said, 'I claim you as my son, Andrew. You will make me proud one day. For now, you must make your way to the Sound, so that they may find you.'"

I looked at him, the boy who had been abused all his life, who was still smiling.

"So….did he tell you who he was?"

Andrew's face scrunched up. "Well, not exactly. I asked him who he was, and he replied something strange."

"What did he say?" I said, extremely curious.

"He said, 'I am the Earthshaker, creator of horses, Master of the Seven Seas."

Right after he said seas, a bright light filled the room. I covered my eyes, and threw a pillow over Andrew's face. When I opened my eyes, I was shocked to see two things: a glowing green trident over Andrew's head, and my father Poseidon.

"D-dad!" I said, bowing.

Dad smiled, and said, "No need to bow, Percy. I just came to introduce you to your half-brother, Andrew."

Andrew, who had been staring at Dad, suddenly understood what he had said. "I have a brother? But then that means…"

"Yup. You have a family again." Poseidon said, smiling. "One that cares about you."

Andrew's eyes began to water; that's how much this meant to him. Suddenly, he sat up straight.

"I remember you! You helped me in the subway, when I had to get on!" Andrew exclaimed. "It was rush hour, and you gave me your tickets!"

Poseidon gave that famous smile that caused the wrinkles on his face. "Yes, that was indeed me. I have always been watching over you, Andrew, because you are a very important child."

That was when I awoke to Annabeth's voice. Apparently, I fell asleep for the past 15 minutes.

"What time is it?" I yawned.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "About 4:30, Seaweed Brain. Come on, we need to talk."

"You bet we do!" I said loudly, remembering what happened. "What'd you slap Andrew for?"

Annabeth had a pained look, and told me to get inside the cabin.

Once we were sure no one was outside listening, Annabeth began to talk.

"Well, it was about 3:30, thirty minutes after Andrew went to ask Claudine to the dance. I was walking back from archery class, when that brat Drew came up to me. I asked her as harshly as I could what she wanted. She replied, 'Oh, you don't know?' I said apparently not. So, she told me what had happened, and said she was going to tell everyone in this camp about it. At that point, I got a little too mad, and pinned her down, placed a gag in her mouth, and tied her to a tree in the forest so she wouldn't tell everyone what had happened. That took roughly thirty minutes, by which time I came over here to talk to Andrew."

I still was confused about one thing. "Okay, but why did you slap Andrew?"

Annabeth sighed. "It was the only way to get him to stop talking, and to bring him to his senses. He had this maniacal look on his face, and I decided to bring back to his right mind."

Okay, so maybe she had a point. Andrew did have a rather disturbed look.

"So where'd you take him?"

Annabeth grimaced, and said, "I took him to Will Sollace, head councelor of the Apollo Cabin."

"Alright, then," I said, curiosity burning. "Why did you take him there?"

Annabeth gave a slight smile—that cute smile—and said, "Because it is all a part of my plan."

_2 hours later_

**Andrew POV**

I was feeling nervous. I had the song down, I had run the entire thing with the Muses several times, but it was still just plain scary. I wasn't even dressed for the dance. I was dressed for a stage performace; I was wearing jeans, a white button up shirt, over which I had a nice sports jacket, and a nice pair of Armani shoes given to me by sympathetic Aphrodite girls. It was comfortable and all, but I still was a wreck. I had to sing….and what Annabeth had told me really shocked me to the core….

_I stumbled after Annabeth after she pulled me away."Th-thanks, Annabeth…I needed that."_

"_No problem, but now I have a few things to tell you." Annabeth replied, a sympathetic look on her face. "Claudine….she did like Christopher."_

_I stared at the ground. "No need to tell me something I already know. Now what are we doing here?"_

"_That's not all, Andrew." Annabeth replied. "See….after I tied up Drew, Claudine came to talk to me."_

_Okay. Now she had my curiosity. "So…..what'd she say?"_

_Annabeth launched into the shortened version of the conversation. "Well, Claudine only accepted Chris's invite because he had asked first, and she felt really bad seeing you run off. In fact, she's mad at Chris; he called you a wimp, and said you wasn't worth her time."_

"_So what?" I replied. "Just because she stood up for me doesn't change much."_

"_Oh, but it does. You see, after that, Claudine said that while she only liked Chris a little, _you _were the one she really wanted to go to the dance with. She said she liked you even before you became friends."_

_I just stood there, completely shocked. Not only did she not want to go to the dance with Chris, but she likes me. And I like her. There was still one problem, though. Claudine was still going to the dance with Chris. _

_And that's when Annabeth put her plan into effect. _

I was still nervous as heck as the time drew closer for me to go on stage. "M-maybe I can't do this, Sollace…."

Will laughed and slapped my back. "C'mon! You're probably the best singer I've heard in a long time, and that includes from my cabin."

"Thanks, bro…but that still doesn't ease my nerves….."

"Gosh, stop worrying Andrew." Will groaned. "No go get her, man!"

With that, I heard the Muses out on the stage, "And now we have a guest star on stage, tonight. Please say hello to the son of Poseidon and your fellow camper, Andrew Peterson!"

I stumbled out on to stage, and made a fool of myself as I tripped on my way to the stool center stage.

As I sat down, I gave a nervous smile, and saw many girls out there sigh. Little drama queens.

I looked around and finally saw Claudine, just twenty feet in front of me.

My heart leaped. She was wearing a beautiful sea green dress, simple yet perfect. That wasn't what I saw, though. I saw the one I loved, a sweet, kind, wonderful girl. She had a huge smile on her face, and she waved at me, mouthing, _Good luck!_

That was all the encouragement I needed. I took a deep breath, and sat on the stool.

I strummed my guitar, and said, "This is a song I wrote for a very special, beautiful girl."

**Percy POV-about 30 minutes before**

I got ready to meet Annabeth to take her to the pavilion. I was wearing a surprisingly comfy grey tuxedo, (courtesy of the Aphrodite cabin) and went to wait for Annabeth. When I got to the place, what I saw astounded me.

Annabeth was absolutely beautiful.

She wore a wonderful grey satin dress, which made her look even better. Annabeth had on no makeup (that would just ruin the image) and wore her owl earings—rather coincidental, because she had those on at our first dance, all those years ago at Westover Hall. How much things have changed since then…..

Annabeth caught me staring at her. She blushed, then said, "Well, are we going, or what?"

I snapped out of my trance, and grinned. "Of course, my fair princess."

"So, can you tell me your plan yet?"

"Not yet, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said teasingly. "Not until after the dance."

I just sighed and took her hand, and we walked towards the pavilion.

By the time we got there, the dance was in full swing. People were going crazy, with dance competitions everywhere, groups of guys nervously dancing with their dates, and groups of girls just partying it all the way.

Will Sollace from the Apollo Cabin was the DJ, and the Muses were rocking it up on stage to whatever Will put on. When Will saw us walk in, he had a bright flash in his eyes and grabbed the mic.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, grab your dates and head to the dance floor, for a nice slow dance with your partner!" Will announced. "This dance is dedicated to the Savior of Olympus and his beautiful strategist girlfriend, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase!"

I closed my eyes and groaned. Will was nice and all, but he overdoes things sometimes. Then I felt something on my lips, and opened my eyes to see Annabeth kissing me, and I kissed back with equal fervor. Once we released, I asked, "Where did that come from?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Do you need an explanation for everything? It's because I love you."

I smiled, and without responding, I pulled her to the dance floor. Then a beautiful song started playing…..I recognized it from my Mom's dance songs; it was You'll be in My Heart by Phil Collins. How true that was, because once she was in, Annabeth will never leave my heart.

We danced slowly, swaying with the music. It was nice to have her so close to me…..when I suddenly asked, "Am I doing better than last time?" Darn ADHD.

Annabeth laughed. "Yes you are, Percy. Just go with it."

_I'll be here, don't you cry…._

I held Annabeth closer, savoring the moment, thinking about her: her beautiful grey eyes, luscious lemon scented hair, but above all, her personality. Annabeth never lets anyone close to her get hurt. It's just one of those things that you rarely see in people these days.

_For one so strong, you seem so small….._

That was definitely Annabeth. Too many times people think of her as a person with an iron will. It's true, but under that iron will, she can still feel pain, and be lonely. At those times, I hate to see her cry. At those times, I feel like I need to be there for her, to make sure that she'll be okay.

…_I'll be there, for you._

Before I knew it, the song was over. That last line stuck with me the most, because no matter what, I will be there for Annabeth, even if I had to bear the weight of the sky again.

Then the biggest surprise of the day came. I was snapped out of my trance by Annabeth saying, "Here he comes."

I looked at where she was looking—the stage—and saw….Andrew.

**Andrew POV-back to the present**

I strummed my guitar, starting a nice, happy tune. It was something I wrote, so it was special to me. I licked my lips, and many girls sighed. Stupid brats. I played the tune for about twenty more seconds.

Then I took a breath, and began to sing:

"_I, hold the door, please come in!_

_And just sit here for a while,_

_This is my way of telling you I need you in my life!_

_It's so cold without your touch, _

_I've been dreamin' way too much!_

_Can't we just turn this into reality 'cuz:_

_I've been thinking 'bout you lately,_

_Maybe you could save me _

_From this crazy world we live in!_

_And I know we could happen, _

'_cuz you know that I've been feeling you…_

I strummed a few more notes on my guitar, all the while looking at the stage floor, afraid to meet Claudine's eyes. After a measure or two, I started again.

_Storms, they will come,_

_But I know that the sun will shine again,_

_He's my friend, and he says that we belong together!_

_And I'll sing a song, to break the ice! _

_Just a smile from you is suffice,_

_It's not me, being nice, no this s real tonight 'cuz:_

At this point I let go of the guitar and it strums on its own (thanks to the Muses' magic), along with guitars played by the music. I grab the mic off the stand and start walking/dancing across the stage while singing.

_I've been thinking 'bout you lately, _

_Maybe you could save me _

_From this crazy world we live in!_

_And I know we could happen, _

'_cuz you know that I've been feeling you…._

_I know you want me—!_

I slow the walk, and point at Claudine, giving her a look that hopefully confessed my feelings.

_There's no other, there's no other love…_

_That I'd rather have, no-o-o,_

_There ain't no one there ain't no one else…_

_I want you for my se-elf!_

_I've been, thinking 'bout you lately, _

_Maybe you could save me _

_From this crazy world we live in!_

_And I know we could happen, _

'_cuz you know that I've been feeling you, _

_I know you want me,_

I slowed down here, and stand in one spot, and beckon Claudine up to the stage. She gets pushed up here by the crowd, and I turn to face her. Her eyes were glistening with tears—hopefully those of happiness, not caused by my singing.

_I've been, thinking 'bout you lately,_

_Maybe you could save me _

_From this crazy world we live in!_

_And I know we could happen, _

'_cuz you know that I've been feeling you…._

_I know you want me too!_

The guitar strums a few more notes, and the song ends. The campers erupt in cheers, some praising, others crying saying how romantic this was. A lot of those annoying girls were in tears, saying, "We lost him, we lost him!"

I stare into Claudine's eyes—those deep, brown eyes—and say, "Claudine…I love you."

Claudine's cheeks go slightly red, tears starting to go down. "I love you too."

With that, I hug her and hold her close, not wanting to let go, and as the campers roared their approval, Claudine and I slowly walked off the stage.

**1 and a half hours later-Percy POV**

"So that was your plan! That was absolutely brilliant!"

Annabeth blushes, and replies, "Thanks Percy. It wasn't really that great."

"Whatever you say, Annabeth." I replied. "You always underrate yourself."

We were walking to our favorite place to meet at night: a place on the beach where the moon is always clear in sight, the sand is the softest, and the water is the calmest. As we got there, I stopped, and put my hand in front of Annabeth. What was before us was one of the most adorable, cutest things ever.

Andrew and Claudine were sitting down on the beach right where Annabeth and I would be, their hands entwined as they looked up at the moon. They were both still in their dance wear—Claudine in her dress, Andrew in his stage clothes. Annabeth and I smiled, and slowly backed away towards the cabins.

As we reached, the Athena cabin I said, "Well, I'm glad that Andrew finally has some good in his life. He needs Claudine more than he knows it."

Annabeth looked curious. "What do you mean?"

I just kissed her, ruffled her hair a bit, and said, "I'll tell you tomorrow, Annabeth."

She smiled, kissed me goodnight, and walked into her cabin.

I just walked to Cabin 3, reflecting over the night's events: Annabeth and I having our second dance, Andrew singing on stage, and Andrew and Claudine out on the beach, together.

I was just about to open the door when I heard a rustle to the side of my cabin. I pulled out Riptide, and took the cap off, turning it into a three foot long blade. I raised my sword to find—a satyr.

"Dear gods, man, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" I moaned. "What do you want?"

The satyr had a serious look. "I am a messenger from Chiron. He needs to see you immediately."

"What? At this hour?" I say, shocked; Chiron never breaks rules like curfew.

"He says he has an important quest for you. One that will greatly affect the future."

When those words left his lips, I knew that my world was about to be flipped upside down.

**Yay! Finally done! Well, I hope that makes up for the long wait. 12 Microsoft Word pages! **

**So, did you like the dance and the mushy scenes? Did you? Did you? **

**What will happen to** **Percy? What exactly does Chiron have in mind for him? If you want to find out, then…**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**

**Cheers,**

**sayWHAT96**

**p.s. Sorry if I didn't meet the promised deadline!**


	8. ANHelp me out!

**Ok, this is a request, not a demand. Guys, I need your reviews. It not only helps me make my stories better, but also helps you get what you want out of the story. For instance, any ideas for Nico's girlfriend in Whatever the Cost? Can be OC or an actual character. But yes, I need your reviews. So please, review my stories. This way, y'all can get what you want, and I can update more frequently with more new stuff. Stuff that you don't see every day on FF. So please review guys!**

**Cheers,**

**sayWHAT96**


	9. Whatever the Cost Chapter 5

**Okay, so I believe that this is the 6****th**** chapter? Wow. A lot has happened. Well, I bet y'all just want to get on with the story, so I'm going to stop talking now. Enjoy. **

**Cheers,**

**sayWHAT96**

I didn't want to go. I really didn't. But fate has a cruel heart, and I just happened to be stuck with a choice made for me. As I walked over the hill to begin my journey, I thought of what had happened just hours ago.

A few hours earlier…..

_"He has a quest for you. One that will greatly affect the future."_

_ Gulp. That hit me straight on. I didn't really talk much as the satyr led me to the Big House, for a conference with Chiron. When I got there, Chiron was in his wheelchair, looking disdained. _

_ He tried to lighten up. "Well, I hope you had fun at the dance Percy."_

_ "Chiron, I know this wasn't what you called me for." I replied. "What do I have to do?"_

_ Chiron sighed, then said, "Well, Percy, 'tis better to let the gods explain to you."_

_ "What? Why do we—"_

_Then, we were gone._

_ Next thing I knew, we were on Olympus, with all 12 of the gods—even Hades—were assembles. I looked around, and saw that all of them had grim faces, even Aphrodite. She also had a tint of excitement. Uh-oh. I know that face all too well; she had plans to break hearts and sow them back together, as she had done to Annabeth and me. Chiron nudged me forward, and told me to address Zeus, as was custom._

_ As I was did, Zeus spoke up. "That's enough, we don't have much time."_

_ I was shocked, because normally Zeus is like, "I demand respect, bla bla bla."_

_ "Perseus Jackson, we have summoned you to tell you that an uprising against us is beginning."_

_ I didn't seem to think this was a problem. "This ain't too bad. I mean, all we have to do is bring the camp over, and stop—"_

_ Ares interrupted me. "Is this kid stupid? We just finished a war, and now….." He shook his head. "Athena, please explain to this knucklehead why we can't start another war, as much as I'd like to."_

_ Athena spoke up. "What Ares is trying to say, Percy, is that we cannot afford another war. We lost so many already to the Titan war. If we had another battle, the casualties would be high and moral would drop to an all-time low, especially because of what we're dealing with."_

_ Okay, so now I'm kind of getting it. But, if this is just a small uprising, then why would we go to war over it?_

_ "But Lady Athena," I said, "If it's just an uprising, why must we go to war?"_

_ This time Artemis answered my question. "Because, Percy, of what they're doing."_

_ "Well, what are these rogue demigods doing?"_

_ The gods squirmed uncomfortably, and finally Hephaestus spoke. "Well, we, um, don't exactly know what they're doing. From what Hecate told us, she felt a lot of dark magic emanating from somewhere, and Hermes went to go check it out."_

_ Hermes took over from there. "What I saw was confusing, and extremely disturbing. It was like, magic and science, mixed together. There was a ritual going on as well as chemicals being mixed."_

_ Aphrodite spoke up. "Percy honey, what we believe is going on is that there are half-bloods out there that are still resentful towards us. After the fall of Kronos, they banded together to bring back someone even more powerful and ancient—Ouranos."_

_ If saying Kronos's name dropped the temperature in the room 10 degrees, saying "Ouranos" made it drop 20. I could feel an unearthly chill run down my back. This guy was the same one who threw the Cyclopes and the Hekatonkyries* into Tartarus. Something didn't make much sense though._

_ "Wait a minute," I said, thinking hard, "if Ouranos is the sky, and Atlas is holding him up, then how are these rogue demigods going to bring him back?"_

_ Apollo let out a snort. "Percy, do you really believe that Ouranos wasn't able to manifest himself into a smaller size? Most of the time back then, at least according to our sources, he stayed in a human to god size form. This didn't limit his power though. That we call the sky is just the remains of Ouranos's original form."_

_ Okay, so we live under an all-powerful giant dead thing. Great. "Alright then, now that we know what's going on, what do you want me to do about it?"_

_ There was a silence, like it was going to be hard to say. Dad finally said, "Percy, we need you to go investigate the situation further."_

_ "Well that's easy enough," I reply, "just let me get some friends—"_

_ Dad interrupted me. "Percy, we can't just do that. These guys are paranoid, and don't accept many new recruits."_

_ "So what is it I have to do?" I say, angered. They want me to do something, but they block every possible entry, except…..horror began to creep into my mind. "No…you can't mean?"_

_ "Yes Percy. We want you to portray betraying the camp, renouncing us. We need you to betray your friends to save them."_

Present

I had argued with them about their plan a long time afterwards. I wanted to at least tell Annabeth—especially after our wonderful dance last night. As much as I pleaded with them, they wouldn't even grant me that small mercy. Even Athena, who didn't want Annabeth hurt, wouldn't allow me to. She said it would make my cover more believable—after all, I was the demigod who defeated Kronos. The rebel half-bloods wouldn't accept me so easily lest I left everything behind. That fact didn't make it any harder.

I looked back at the valley of Camp Half-Blood, and said, "Goodbye, Annabeth….I'm sorry."

**Okay. A little short I know. Please don't flame me! I have my reasons for it…**

**So now the plot has started…..is what the gods said true? How will everyone react to Percy's "betrayal"? Want to find out? Then stay tuned and for the love of God, review!**

**Food for thought: there will be a quest in the next chapter—but not Percy's! Give me your ideas for that.**

**Also, I am thinking about writing a series just like this one after I'm done with this storyline. Except instead of a quest, it'll be one of those stories that will be a camp story. Y'know, when there's drama and whatnot, and it's just a normal day at camp. It'll probably start after the dance, only with a different ending.**

**Y'all like the idea? If you do, tell me why, what you'd like to see, among other things, in your review. If you don't tell me, why as well. Once I have all the reviews, I will see what the popular vote is and decide what to do!**

**Cheers,**

**sayWHAT96 **


	10. Whatever the Cost Chapter 6 Preview

_**This is just a preview. I am taking a leaf out of Lmb111514's book and am going to put the preview of the chapter before the whole thing. Review and tell me if you like this idea.**_

**Okay, I know I'm a horrible updater. But seriously, I've been going through a lot of stuff recently. I will try and update faster, I promise.**

**Cheers,**

**sayWHAT96 **

**Andrew POV**

I woke up the next morning to find an eerie silence. I couldn't figure out what was wrong, though. Something was….missing. Looking around, the realization hit me. Percy wasn't in his bunk. He must be at breakfast already. I slipped off my bed and tiptoed over to his spot, only to find a lengthy note on the bed covers.

It was folded neatly and addressed to Annabeth, so I decided to just take it and give it to Percy so he can give it to her. He always seems to forget these things.

As I walked out of the cabin, freshly dressed, I flashbacked to last night's events…Claudine and me, out on the beach….singing on the stage….finally getting a dance with the girl of my dreams. It's almost too hard to believe it happened.

I snapped out of my daydreams once I heard the bustling of the mess hall. I looked around, and saw something strange—Percy wasn't at our table. I began to feel uneasy, and an eerie chill ran down my spine. I gripped Percy's note tighter, and yet it seemed like it was expanding, trying to tear free from my hands.

I looked left and right, and finally found who I was looking for. "Annabeth!"

She was at her table, joking with her siblings and had just about to tell a joke when she heard me. Annabeth turned and said, "Well if it isn't little lover boy! How are you doing, Andrew?"

I ignored her comment, and simply replied, "Have you seen Percy?"

"Actually, I haven't seen him all morning," Annabeth said, her eyes scrunched, "I thought he was still sleeping."

"Well, he wasn't there when I woke up, but I found this on his bunk." I handed her the note, and sat back down to devour my breakfast.

**Annabeth POV**

So much like Seaweed Brain to do this. To forget a note he wrote for me? Gosh. But I just can't help it….I love the reckless, brave boy, his goofy smile, and the way he just is always there for me. I am just a really lucky girl.

I shake the fluffy thoughts away and turn my attention to the note. It had my name on it, and also looked a little strange; there were little splotches on it that would indicate tear drops.

Dread filled my heart as I opened the note, and the feelings burning through me were spread greatly as I skimmed the note. My eyes widened when I realized what it was.

Suddenly, my sight grew foggy, my mind darkened, and before the lights went out, the last thing I remembered was the first line of the note: _I'm sorry Annabeth. I don't believe in the gods anymore. I'm leaving you and Camp Halfblood._


End file.
